A Centon Christmas
by Raging-RKO
Summary: SLASH/CENTON - Randy Orton decides to tell his friends the story of how he and his lover, John Cena, started their relationship one special winter day. An AU Christmas story with slash content, dialogue, and some minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**A Centon Christmas**

**Warning:** Language, slash/sexual content, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story, or the WWE in any way, shape, or form. Shame that I don't though.

**Summary:** When Kelly and Eve are put in charge of the annual Christmas party at McMahon Industries, they decide to get everyone to participate in a huge Secret Santa event. What will Randy do when he picks the name of the one person he's been craving after for a long time?

**Before You Read**: Hey everyone! I'm in a Holiday mood so I'm going to write this Christmas-themed story about everyone's favorite pairing. This will be a four-part story that will be updated from now until the Christmas weekend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

Snow littered the grounds of Stamford as the season was growing increasingly cold. Bright, colorful lights and blinking eyecatchers littered almost every house on every street. Kids could be seen tossing snow back and forth at each other, just enjoying the comforts of the winter time.

Despite what he often let on, Randy Orton was astoundingly fond of the winter, Christmastime in particular. However, there were certain reasons for that, and if it were not for those reasons, you might consider Randy a stereotypical scrooge.

Randy sighed greatly when he turned into his destination. There was a significant lack of any decorations even remotely seasonal on his workplace, McMahon Industries, as the mid-aged man pulled up to the huge building. It wasn't that Randy hated his job, but his job could be pretty bland at times. He supposed that was the consequence of being a white-collar office worker, though.

"Good morning, Randy, how was your weekend?" the receptionist, Kelly asked him as he entered the vast building. Randy shrugged and grabbed the paper she was holding out for him. "I'm just happy we get time off. I couldn't pull off working seven days a week."

"I can understand that," Kelly laughed.

The elevator dinged, and out stepped the fashionable Eve Torres, with a bulk of flyers in her hand. "Hey, Randy!" she shouted as she scurried up to him as fast as she possibly could in her high heel stiletto boots.

Randy noticed her presence and greeted her politely. She looked very cheerful, something Randy always could count on her and Kelly for.

Eve handed him a flyer, barely giving him time to read it before she started talking. "It's that time of year again, Randy. I know you'll be attending."

Randy read the flyer and made one of his rare smiles. "You can count on it," he replied. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Vince has placed me in Eve in charge again, so it'll be just like five years ago," Kelly added with a grin. Randy and Eve both knew what that grin meant.

Randy nodded and started for the elevator. "I'll be there," he said when he was inside the elevator and it began to close.

He reached his floor and was almost immediately greeted by an all-too-familiar heavy Irish accent.

"Well if it isn't me best mucker randy. 'ow've yer been?" said Randy's closest and best friend, Stephen, a.k.a. Sheamus. Sheamus was a tall, pale ginger-haired man who to anyone meeting him for the first time would be highly intimidated. Those who knew him better knew that he was just a guy who loved to have a good time with a big heart.

"Eh," Randy shrugged. "I'm alright. What about you? You seem mighty cheerful."

"It's almost Christmas time," Sheamus exclaimed. "Knowin' yer, dis shud be yisser favorite time av year!"

"Why's that?" Randy asked sarcastically.

"I think the answer to that question is standing right behind you."

Randy spun around to be assaulted in a heated kiss from someone he was incredibly fond of.

"Oh, now I remember!" smirked Randy as his husband, John released him from their kiss. John Cena was his husband of three years, though they'd been dating for five. The two men had started dating around Christmastime five years ago, which was why everyone always messed around with them around that season. Randy still remembered it in graphic detail, because as John and Sheamus both knew, it was one of the happiest times of his life.

Randy loved John as a husband. They rarely got into extreme fights, and for the little ones they usually made up very intimately. John was dependable, trustworthy, loving, caring, and much more. A lot of people, including Sheamus, insisted that they'd observed a huge difference in Randy's personality after he started seeing John.

"Did you two hear about the party this year?" John asked.

"How couldn't we? Eve is the best person you could ask for when you need word to spread," Randy replied, holding the flyer in his hand.

"Oi love dees wee gatherings. Gives a guy a break from de stress av de workplace," admitted Sheamus.

"What stress?" John joked. "We sit around in a cubicle almost all day. I'd say boring as hell, but not really stressful."

"Oi suppose oi'm used ter jobs dat require more labor, so dis job is stressful for me…" Sheamus looked at the two men. "John, oi nu yer an' Randy anticipate dis every year."

"I do," John said, looking at Randy. "I don't know about this guy, though."

"I can't stand it," Randy said sarcastically. "I met you around this time. I've been stuck with you ever since."

"You love me. Admit it, Randy," said John.

"Nah, I'm good," Randy shrugged it off playfully.

John pushed Randy up against the wall and kissed him. "Love me now?"

"Y-yes…yes I do…"

"Dees two lovebirds…" Sheamus shook his head to himself.

* * *

><p>"You're only excited for the holidays because you like getting presents."<p>

"Do I look like I'm that shallow?"

"You don't want me to answer that question."

Randy took a huge sip of the hot chocolate being served in the office break room. He was listening to the conversation between Cody and Ted, two younger guys that Randy had grown rather close to. He loved hearing the couple converse, as he was always guaranteed to laugh.

Randy chuckled as he looked up above the two men. "Hey guys, look up."

They did just that, and observed a mistletoe dangling from the ceiling. The two men took no hesitance to Randy's presence as Ted swooped Cody up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Randy made a fake gag, and was punched in the arm by both men.

"Now that I think about it, where is your better half, Randy?" Cody asked, arms crossed.

"He had to deliver some paperwork to someone upstairs," Randy explained. "But if you want to see us making out, I'd be more than happy to-,"

"Don't even," Ted held his hand up playfully. "Seeing you two making out is like seeing middle-aged gay porn…"

"Hey, I think I look pretty good for a thirty-three year old!" Randy held his hands out.

"Never said you did, Mr. Defensive!" Ted responded.

Cody rolled his eyes. "So what are you and John doing for the holidays?"

"We're staying home, like we always do. There's nothing like being with the one you love on Christmas…"

Sheamus joined the conversation, hot chocolate obvious and visible on his upper lip and mustache. "Oi mind whaen yer tart romance wus for bitches, suckers, an' pansies."

"Who, this guy?" Ted pointed to Randy. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it. Before Randy an' John 'ooked up, he 'ated anythin' remotely related ter datin'." Sheamus said, wrapping a huge pale arm around Randy's shoulder.

"You never told us about that, man," Cody looked with playful disbelief.

"Oi suppose 'e's never towl yer aboyt 'oy they 'ooked up, either, 'as 'e?" Sheamus said, his eyes wide.

Sheamus, Ted, and Cody all looked at Randy with a long, intense stare.

"I suppose it may have slipped my mind…" Randy crossed his muscular, tattooed arms and sighed.

"Well, are you going to tell us the story?" Cody asked.

"Like right now?" Randy replied.

"YES!" the three other men said in unison.

"Wait, you already know the story, Sheamus. Why are you insisting I retell it?" Randy looked at Sheamus.

"'Tis a 'eartwarmin' scayle. Can yer please jist tell it?" Sheamus insisted.

"Fine," Randy groaned. "Five years ago, it was around this time, and I was getting ready for work…"

* * *

><p><strong>~ FIVE YEARS EARLIER ~<strong>

Randy took a long, deep sigh as he stepped out his small apartment to his car. It was that time of year again. Being a St. Louis, Missouri native, he wasn't expecting the heavy amounts of snow that the New England area received, Connecticut in particular. The snow was currently up to the tops of Randy's boots, and he had to lift his feet pretty high in order to advance in it. The twenty-eight year old office worker had a very serious disposition to him that countered most of the happy people he came into contact with.

Randy had moved to Connecticut from Missouri for a fresh start. He found his boyfriend (yes, he was gay) of two years, Dolph Ziggler, having sex with another man, and he didn't want to stay in the same area anymore. He'd been in Connecticut for about a year now; he'd successfully gotten a job at McMahon Industries, a huge business place in the heart of the city.

He hadn't even considered a relationship since he moved to Connecticut. It wasn't as though no one asked him, because he was a strikingly handsome young man with rugged good looks and a toned, fit body. He usually calmly let down anyone who asked, because he wasn't sure he was up to trusting another person with his affection.

Soon enough, he realized he was at his destination. He got out of his car, locked it, and entered the incredibly-sized building he called his workplace.

The first person he ran into almost every morning, the young and fresh-out-of-college receptionist, Kelly Kelly, greeted him warmly as he walked past the front desk. Kelly was a rather gracefully pretty young lady who had instantly took a liking to Randy despite the way he acted at times. The two of them were pretty good friends.

"Hello, Randy!" Kelly exclaimed, holiday spirit obvious in her spunky voice.

"Morning, Kel," Randy politely took the paper she held out for him in her hand. "There's going to be a meeting in the meeting room today, huh? Care to hint me as to what it's about?"

"Sorry, Randy, you'll have to wait and see," Kelly's smile could blind a blind man.

"Well, I'll be going. See you then, I suppose," Randy said, leaving for the elevator.

* * *

><p>Randy entered his cubicle, which was almost completely bare despite a few pictures of family and friends on the wall, and sat down in his swivel chair. He took a sip of his coffee and started typing away on his work computer.<p>

A thick Irish accent broke the peaceful silence he was accustomed to. "Randy! top o' ye mornin' ter ya, fella!"

"Sheamus…" groaned Randy. Sheamus, real name Stephen, was the one person (if he wanted to) he could call his best friend. Despite only knowing him for about a year, Sheamus had immediately struck a friendship with the Missourian.

"Nigh is dat any way ter greet yisser mucker?" responded Sheamus, patting him on the back, which came out much more forceful than intended due to the huge size of Sheamus' hands. Sheamus was a six foot five inch tall Irishman with a thick muscular build. He spoke with a thick Irish accent, which often confused the people he talked to, but Randy grew accustomed to his speech patterns within the first month they knew each other.

* * *

><p>After lunch break, everyone gathered in the conference room for the meeting that Randy read on the memo Kelly handed him earlier. To his surprise, Kelly and another young lady named Eve Torres presided over the meeting. To everyone's surprise, Kelly and Eve had convinced Vince (the head boss) to allow for an employee Christmas party around the time of Christmas, and they had been put in charge of the party.<p>

"Along with the party, we would ask that everyone please participate in our little round of 'Secret Santa'. I believe everyone here is familiar with the concept?" Eve asked.

Everyone nodded.

"So will everyone pick a name out of this hat, please?" Eve asked, holding out a large hat for everyone to see. She walked up and down the sides of the table, letting every person pick a name out of the hat.

Sheamus leaned into Randy once Eve was facing the other direction. "Who'd yer git? oi got 'unter," he said, referring to Hunter H. Helmsley, a.k.a. Triple H, one of the executives in the building.

Randy let Sheamus peek at his slip of paper. "I got John...as in John Cena…"

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

**_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! PART 2 UP NEXT WEEK IF ALL GOES AS PLANNED!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Centon Christmas**

**Warning:** Language, slash/sexual content, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story, or the WWE in any way, shape, or form. Shame that I don't though.

**Summary:** When Kelly and Eve are put in charge of the annual Christmas party at McMahon Industries, they decide to get everyone to participate in a huge Secret Santa event. What will Randy do when he picks the name of the one person he's been craving after for a long time?

**Before You Read**: Hey everyone! I'm in a Holiday mood so I'm going to write this Christmas-themed story about everyone's favorite pairing. This will be a four-part story that will be updated from now until the Christmas weekend (New Year's weekend if later than expected).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

The small slip of paper didn't faze as Randy tried to mentally disintegrate it. He glared at Sheamus as Sheamus chuckled to himself.

"Dat is mighty ironic," Sheamus said, not attempting to conceal his laughter.

"I don't know why you're laughing," Randy narrowed his eyes. "I should be the one laughing. You're secret Santa for your imaginary boyfriend."

Sheamus' pale face turned a bright shade of crimson as he punched Randy in the arm. "Feck yer. Oi don't loike 'unter."

"Sure you don't," Randy smirked evilly. "You may not like him, but you'd definitely fuck him. Don't deny it."

Sheamus didn't respond, but Randy kept his smirk since Sheamus was fuming on the inside and he looked like a giant tomato.

Sheamus crumbled up his napkin in an attempt to keep cool and said to Randy calmly, "You've got john…what chucker yer plan on doin' aboyt dat?"

Randy's smirk disappeared and his frown returned. "I don't know…I guess I'll just have to get the guy a present." He looked down the long table down to where none other than John Cena was sitting, chatting away with Dave Batista about a scheduled conference. "I wonder who he got as his recipient…"

Eve's voice broke him out of his trance. "Thank you everyone for attending the meeting, we hope to see you all at the party. More information can be found on the flyers and don't hesitate to come and ask me or Kelly here about anything. Have a wonderful day. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone started filing out of the conference room, but Randy and Sheamus stayed behind, walking slowly.

Kelly was walking out the room when she stopped by Sheamus. "Oh my gosh, you're beet red!" she exclaimed. "Do you need me to get anything for you?"

"A gun so oi can murder Randy," Sheamus mumbled.

"Pardon?" Kelly said.

"Ah nathin'," lied Sheamus, completely aware that Randy heard him clearly and was playfully glaring at him as they said goodbye to Kelly and Eve.

* * *

><p>Connecticut winter weather was near unbearable, and today wasn't any better. Randy shivered as he held his coat tightly for warmth walking towards his car in the parking lot.<p>

"Hey, Randy?"

Randy stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, his face showing his surprise and astonishment as he stood face to face with John Cena.

"Uh, yeah, what's up John?" he tried his best to keep his composure, but inside he just wanted to melt. John smelled of a strong Irish Spring scent and his breath was fresh with wintergreen. It was rather intoxicating.

John dug his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath. "You see, my car's broken down and I really need to get home…most people are gone already…"

Randy's eyebrows furrowed as he took in what John was placing on the table.

"Could I bother you for a ride home?" John looked at Randy with his beautiful, bold eyes. How could Randy possibly turn the man down? Plus, it was Christmas season.

"Sure thing, hop in," Randy smiled. John returned the smile and walked around the car to the passenger side, waiting for Randy to unlock the car before politely entering the car.

"Oh fuck," John blurted. "Snow…" he said, looking down at his feet under the seat.

Randy just dismissed it, "Don't worry about it, man," which was funny, because he had just bitched like hell at Sheamus a few days ago about snow in his car.

The first few minutes of the car drive were silent, both men keeping to themselves: Randy on the road and John scanning through his smartphone.

"This weather," said John out of the blue. "It's supposed to get even colder tomorrow."

Randy chuckled. "Like that's even possible. I'm freezing my ass of as it is."

"I'm saying," John tucked away his phone back in his pocket. "So, Randy, you doing anything for the holidays?"

"No, not really. I think I'm going to have an impromptu Christmas this year. You know, spontaneous," Randy laughed.

John cracked a laugh, but Randy knew it was an awkward laugh. Randy added his own laughter to keep the mood going.

"I'm looking forward to Eve and Kelly's little party," John said. Randy tensed up immediately. "Even more for the Secret Santa thing. The person I picked a name for…they deserve something special for all the hard work and dedication they put into their job."

Randy sighed, trying to keep his cool. "Yeah, my person is a hard-worker too," said Randy with incredible speed. John was looking out the window now, and Randy started looking back and forth from the road ahead to John's profile, not sure which was more important.

A short while later, the two men came to a halt in front of John's apartment complex, which surprisingly was not far from Randy's apartment complex. John looked at Randy silently and reached in his pocket.

"I should probably pay you for the ride…" John offered.

Randy shot him down immediately. "No, John, please, it's just a man giving his fellow coworker a lift, that's all."

"Wow, really? Well, thanks for the ride Randy. Appreciate it."

"Don't sweat it, anytime," Randy replied coolly. "Wish you luck with your car trouble."

John laughed, causing Randy to blush slightly. Then John looked at Randy's hand.

"Can I see your hand for a second?" John asked. Randy extended his hand, not letting his gaze leave John's face.

"I used to do a little divination in high school," chuckled John, rubbing softly and gently on the inside of Randy's palm in formulaic patterns.

"Based on your palm, you'll be finding true love very soon," John said as he opened up his eyes once more.

Randy couldn't take his eyes off of John's face, but he was surprised about John's words.

It took a while for John to snap Randy back into reality. "See you at the Christmas party, Randy?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Randy smiled.

John got out of the car and started to walk off, but before he was long gone, he turned around and leaned into the passenger window, mouthing the words "Call me," and gesturing with his fingers.

Randy looked at him puzzled, mouthing "I don't…"

Randy looked at his hand, however, and observed a number, sure enough John's, written on his hand. He must've written it while Randy was distracted. He blushed heavily and started up the ignition, seeing that John was already in his apartment.

When Randy noticed that he felt rather uncomfortable in the seat, he noticed that he had a serious problem going on in his nether regions. Luckily, it was covered up in clothes well enough so it wouldn't be blatantly obvious, but Randy felt it like a rock-hard diamond.

"_Up, up, and away_…" muttered Randy as he pulled out the parking lot. "…_into a cold shower_…"

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED. PLEASE REVIEW! PART 3 (THE PARTY) UP SOON!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A Centon Christmas**

**Warning:** Language, slash/sexual content, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story, or the WWE in any way, shape, or form. Shame that I don't though.

**Summary:** When Kelly and Eve are put in charge of the annual Christmas party at McMahon Industries, they decide to get everyone to participate in a huge Secret Santa event. What will Randy do when he picks the name of the one person he's been craving after for a long time?

**Before You Read**: Hey everyone! I'm in a Holiday mood so I'm going to write this Christmas-themed story about everyone's favorite pairing. This will be a four-part story that will be updated from now until the Christmas weekend (New Year's weekend if later than expected).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

"This is great hot chocolate, Alicia," complemented Cody once he took a sip of the dark and foxy woman's freshly-made hot cocoa.

Alicia smiled and dropped another marshmallow in Cody's mug. "Thank you, it runs in my family," she said. She and Cody continued to chat until Randy walked in, looking especially tired.

"Mr. Orton!" Alicia said, rushing over to where he was. "Are you okay? You look really out of it today, sir."

Randy just beamed a smile at her to assure her he was alright. "Thanks for the concern, Alicia, but I'm fine. Did you get the faxes copied?"

"Yes sir, I left them on your desk along with the other papers you needed copied and filed." Alicia was an intern who worked under Randy, and she was a good one at that. Randy knew she'd have a high position in the company one day, because she was especially organized and very technically-minded.

"Appreciate it. Are you coming to the Christmas party?"

"Well, I wasn't in the beginning, but I kind of have a date there now, so I'm going," responded Alicia casually.

"What? You have a date? Not you!" Randy said with extreme dramatic flair.

"Mr. Orton!" Alicia playfully punched Randy. "I'm fully capable of finding dates!"

"I never said you weren't! Well, who's the lucky fellow?"

"Well, he's an intern too, he works under Mr. Copeland," Alicia responded, pointing and waving at Adam (a.k.a. around the office as Edge), who waved back politely.

"The Baretta kid?" Randy asked, remembering talking with Adam about an intern with a name like that.

"Yeah, Trent!" Alicia exclaimed to Randy.

"Someone's in for a good time, then," Randy winked. "Thanks for everything, Alicia, see you at the party tomorrow night!" He said his goodbyes to Cody, Ted and a few other employees before he packed his things up in his bag and headed for the elevator. Before he hit the elevator, however, he heard a familiar voice talking in one of the office cubicles.

"So, John, how are you doing in the love department," the voice was obviously coming from Christian, one of the higher ups in the office.

"Well, I'm single, if that's what you're asking," John replied, holding and scratching his head.

"Yes!" mumbled Randy to himself as he listened on.

"You know what I mean," Christian went on. "I know you have the hots for someone! Everyone does, man."

"I honestly don't have anyone I'm looking at right now," John shrugged. "Well…now that I think about it, that's not true. I am interested in someone in particular."

"YES!" exclaimed Randy to himself, slightly louder.

"Who is the lucky person?" Christian insisted, looking at John as if this answer meant the world.

"Well, they're tall, handsome, very smart, and-,"

"t'anks for lettin' me borrow yer stapler -," Sheamus intruded, handing John a stapler.

"DAMN IT, SHEAMUS!" Randy hollered albeit his position. He quickly noticed his mistake and tried to cover it up, walking into the cubicle where the three other men were.

He grabbed his shiny red pen out of Sheamus' shirt pocket, and tucked it away in his. "I almost left out without my favorite pen," he smiled. "Happy holidaysssssssss," he added, screeching out of the building in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>That night, his mind couldn't get off of John. Was Randy the tall, handsome, smart individual John was interested in? He hoped he would find out soon enough…<p>

* * *

><p>~ CHRISTMAS EVE ~<p>

No one could doubt that Randy Orton exerted jolly Christmas spirit as he entered his workplace building, suave in his best outfit, a seductive-fitting red sweater and freshly pressed black slacks. His body shined with a radiance he rarely even tried to show, and his face had a grin plastered that could lighten anyone's day.

"Whoa, someone's mighty smiley today," joked executive Shawn Michaels as he passed Randy with a present and a bottle of champagne in hand. "What's got you so happy today?"

"Why shouldn't I be happy?" Randy said with glee. "It's Christmas, Shawnie!"

"_Shawnie_?" Shawn slowed down and stated dramatically, "Your Christmas spirit is beyond strange, son."

Randy just shrugged and kept walking, eventually making it to the room where the party was being held. Kelly and Eve stood at the door, with grand smiles on their faces.

"Welcome," greeted Eve, "Glad you two could make it. Please leave your present under the tree and everything else is self-explanatory.

"Oh, my," Shawn looked at his champagne bottle. "I'm sorry, Kelly, this might be a little too much for you…I wouldn't want to let a girl like you get her hands on this," he joked.

Kelly rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Shawn. "Oh shut up, Shawn."

Randy noticed, once he walked into the vast surrounding of the room holding the party, that Eve and Kelly had done a magnificent job with the appearance factor of the Christmas get-together. The room was dimly set in a red light, and various Christmas-related decorations littered the walls, ceiling, and floor of the room. A huge Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room, ornaments inevitably visible, adding creative and innovative layers to the tree. Under the tree sat a bulky amount of presents, each wrapped in different wrapping paper.

He wasn't able to do much when none other than John walked up to talk to him. "Hey, Randy, how are you tonight?"

Randy's smile seemed unbreakable. "I'm doing excellent, John, I take it you are too?"

"Eh…I would be better, but the Patriots lost their game the other night…"

"To who?" Randy asked. "I didn't catch that game."

"The Colts," John replied with a nasty look on his face. "I hate that team with a passion. I swear, just the thought of them makes me want to break someone's neck. But enough about me…"

Randy's previously unbreakable smile deformed into the most pitiful frown ever conceived. He scratched his head awkwardly and started to mentally panic.

"Something wrong, Randy?" John asked, concerned.

"Oh, me…no…nothing…I gotta take a shit…" Randy obscured, racing out of the party room and whooshing down the hallway to the bathroom, where he punched and kicked the wall repeatedly.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! !" he shouted, not stopping his relentless assault on the wall.

"Wat be dat matter witcha?" Sheamus asked, suddenly appearing in the restroom with his hair undoubtedly ginger and sporting a fancy-looking dark red button-up shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned at the top. "I couldn't tell if you were on a rampage or getting it on in here with someone!"

Not needing any more ideas to pop into Sheamus' head, Randy sighed leaned against the sink counter.

"My present for John is shit. Complete and utter shit," Randy growled.

"It can't be dat brutal, be reasonable -,"

"I got him an Indianapolis Colts shirt, cap, arm & wristband package!"

"Are yer mad? John 'ates de colts! Mike mentioned de Colts winnin' de other day an' he nearly broke 'is neck! Oi repeat, ye mad?" Sheamus exclaimed.

"Great help you are right now, buddy. I appreciate it," said Randy sarcastically, giving Sheamus a bitter look.

"Well it's true!" Sheamus added.

"Well what am I going to do? I can't let him get this present. It'll ruin his Christmas."

Sheamus stood there, looking at Randy's near-depressed form, and took a huge breath. "Here," he said as he pulled a sealed red envelope out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Randy.

"Sheam…" Randy started, but Sheamus stopped him.

"'urry up an' give it ter John, oi believe everyone's startin' ter give each other presents soon," he said, smiling a genuine smile.

"What is it?" Randy asked, his thoughts jumbled.

"Don't worry aboyt dat. Oi know John wud love it much more than 'unter."

"Sheamus, you're a miracle worker, you know that?" Randy gave Sheamus a genuine grin.

Sheamus opened his arms up wide. "Come here."

Randy looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, right, as if that's happening."

Sheamus just continued to hold his arms out and open.

Randy rolled his eyes and gave in, giving the pale Irishman a big holiday hug. "Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you in your sleep," threatened Randy as he exited the restroom. "Thanks."

Sheamus smiled to himself before he grabbed Randy's abandoned original present and headed out the restroom as well.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, the Secret Santa revelations had begun. Randy placed his envelope under the three, thankful that John hadn't gotten to the tree yet, and hoped for the best.<p>

"Hmm, I wonder what this could be," intrigued John as he picked up the small envelope and examined it. Randy only stood there looking frivolous.

"A _gold membership_ to _Dave's Gym_?" exclaimed John when he opened the envelope and observed the slip of paper inside it. John stared at the exquisite slip of paper for a long time, unable to control his happiness. "Do you know how hard it is to even get a normal membership with them? I've wanted to go to this gym for the longest!"

Randy beamed and said, "Well, I suppose this is a Christmas miracle," thinking of Sheamus. He had to return the generous favor by his friend back some day. "Merry Christmas, John."

John looked at Randy, surprised. "This is the_ best_ present I could ever receive, Randy, thank you," John said, his eyes threatening to unleash tears at any given moment. He wiped some of tears away, and placed a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Well, _second _best, that is…"

Randy looked at John confusedly. "Second best…? Than what would be the first?"

"This…" John smirked, leaning into the taller and leaner tan man, kissing him enthusiastically on his lips. The tanner man was at a loss of words as he responded into the kiss, holding John's hips while he took control of the kiss, taking advantage of the shorter and bulkier man's initiative. Albeit the humungous amount of cheers coming from other employees, the two didn't break their intimacy.

Once they had to separate for air, John grabbed Randy's hand and kissed it romantically. "Will you be mine, under this marvelous mistletoe?"

Randy noticed the mistletoe that was coincidentally hanging above them and responded, "I've been waiting for this too long for no to even be a possible answer."

John kissed him, and once again the crowd cheered, but Randy noticed some division in the cheering and peeked from his kiss with John to see where the other cheers were going to.

Who would have known? Sheamus and Hunter were kissing under mistletoe as well…

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**FINAL CHAPTER UP SOON! Hope everyone had a great Christmas ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Centon Christmas**

**Warning:** Language, slash/sexual content, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story, or the WWE in any way, shape, or form. Shame that I don't though.

**Summary:** When Kelly and Eve are put in charge of the annual Christmas party at McMahon Industries, they decide to get everyone to participate in a huge Secret Santa event. What will Randy do when he picks the name of the one person he's been craving after for a long time?

**Before You Read**: Hey everyone! I'm in a Holiday mood so I'm going to write this Christmas-themed story about everyone's favorite pairing. This will be a four-part story that will be updated from now until the Christmas weekend (New Year's weekend if later than expected).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

**~ PRESENT DAY ~**

"Cody, could you NOT cry all over my shoulder?"

"Sorry, babe, that was such an amazing story."

"That it was," agreed Ted.

Someone appeared behind Sheamus, kissing him softly on the neck. The tall Irishman turned to face his fiancé Hunter, who was dressed spiffily for an executive meeting. "What be going on, fella?" Sheamus greeted.

"Nothing much, babe, I just got out of a meeting and I'm due for another one soon," Hunter sighed. "The stress involved with this sort of job is crazy."

"Agreed!" chanted Randy, Ted, and Cody.

"Oi bet oi can fix dat stress," Sheamus flirted, grabbing his lover by the hips and pulling him into a breathtakingly fascinating kiss.

"Get a room!" joked Randy.

"Not a problem," replied Sheamus, still kissing Hunter. Eventually, Hunter (hesitantly) broke the kiss, straightening up his tie. "I've got to go; I'll see you at home."

Sheamus nodded and kissed him on the lips again. "I'll be lookin' forward ter relievin' yer stress," he flirted blatantly. Hunter shook his head playfully and walked out the room.

Once Hunter was gone, the four men resumed their conversation. "So if I'm getting this straight, had Sheamus not done that generous deed, you and John wouldn't have happened and, ironically, Sheamus and Hunter would have never happened?"

"Roi yer are, boy," Sheamus said, patting his friend Randy on the shoulder. "'unter's obsessed wi' de colts. He n' John always be 'eadin' at it when it comes ter football."

"Wow, that was a coincidental event," Ted said.

"I prefer to call it a Christmas miracle," smirked Randy, wrapping his arm around Sheamus' shoulder.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve ended up being one cold day, as Randy drove down his street to his house returning from the grocery store. John had sent him to get a few items they were missing from the store. He couldn't help but stay a while in his driveway, admiring the house he and John had worked so hard to get themselves. It was a beautiful, big one-level dwelling that was brand newly built when they researched it. He also admired the vast amount of cars that were parked around his house.<p>

Wait, why were there cars parked around his house?

Randy burst out his car and unlocked the front door instantaneously, wondering what the fuck was going on. When he finally opened the door, he was shocked to see that the bulk of his fellow employees were jamming and partying in his living room. Music blasted from his stereo system loud as could be.

"What…the _fuck_…are all of you doing in my house?" exclaimed Randy, though merrily.

"Hey there, babe." John appeared out of no where.

"I'll ask again…what the fuck are these people doing in our house?"

"Oh, this is just a little party I put together for the five-year anniversary of when we started dating," John said out loud. He then leaned into Randy and whispered seductively, "_But I'm saving the best part of the anniversary for last_…so I can have you all to myself."

Randy's knees threatened to buckle at the thought of what would happen between him and John later on.

* * *

><p>Many things went on that night at the party. Cody couldn't hold his liquor and put on a strip show for the entire guest list. Sheamus and Hunter ended up drunk as a skunk and getting it on in the guest bedroom. Beth Phoenix ended up knocking out Heath Slater for hitting on her. Randy had never had so much fun in his life; he really loved his coworkers and his loveable oath of a husband.<p>

"Did you enjoy the party, baby?" asked John once everyone had left and the two lovers were sitting on their huge couch watching ESPN.

"Hell yes! Did you see the mess Sheam and Hunt made in the guest room? I'll be washing for weeks!" Randy laughed heavily, causing John to laugh.

"I'd think you'd be pissed about something like that, Randy," John raised his eyebrows humorously.

"Have you seen their place? We can just return the favor by messing up one of their bedrooms…if you catch my drift."

"You're such a kinky bastard sometimes, Randy."

"Says the one who tried to include Nutella in our sex sessions."

John punched Randy in the arm lightheartedly. "Shut up, that was only one night."

"I still love you, regardless, babe," Randy smirked. "This was a great Christmas party."

"I wouldn't rather spend Christmas with anyone other than you, baby."

"Oh really, now?"

"Because baby, all I want for Christmas is you," sang John.

"Channeling our inner Mariah Carey are we now? A bit of Michael Bublé?"

"You're totaling killing the mood, Randy," said John. "Besides…aren't I supposed to be the one with the jokes?"

"You know I love you baby," Randy said, wrapping his arms around John's neck and kissing him softly on the lips. John deepened the kiss, practically forcing Randy to give him access to his oral cavern, slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth. They stayed in that same position for a prolonged about of time, before John broke the kiss.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom, babe?" John suggested, his voice laced with unrivaled lust.

"No, I want to do it right here on the coffee table," Randy replied sarcastically, gaining an eye-roll from his lover.

"As hot as I think that would be, let's take this to the back," John kissed Randy shortly, then picked him up bridal-style and carried him back towards the bedroom. The two were unable to keep their eyes out of the other's gazes.

"This is really degrading to my masculinity for you to be carrying me like this, John," Randy joked.

John kicked the door to the bedroom in, almost tackling Randy into the huge sized bed they shared. Immediately they were on top of each other, making out passionately and groping suggestively.

John lifted himself up while Randy propped himself on his elbows, still staring into his lover's eyes. John started thrashing away at Randy's clothes, making his intentions blatantly obvious. In no time, Randy's top, pants, and just about everything else but his boxers was tossed to the side.

John leaned and whispered into Randy's ear, "If you think that was degrading to your masculinity, just wait until you start moaning like a cheap whore for my dick."

Randy felt the urge to respond sarcastically, but lust was overtaking him, and he grabbed John by the shirt collar. "If you want me to blow my load now, keep talking like that. I suggest you get to work if you expect this to last any longer, babe."

John smirked deviously, stripping himself down to his boxers as well. He made sure to do it suggestively as to give Randy a little show.

"Damn…" said Randy, who started stroking himself as he watched his lover strip.

"Hold on!" John smacked Randy's hand away from his arousal. "That's for me to take care of," he growled sexually as he practically pounced on Randy.

"Shitttttttttttt John!" moaned Randy once John attached his lips on Randy's cock, beginning the process of bobbing up and down, catering to the needs of his lover.

"God you know how to suck my dick good, Johnny," Randy slurred, his voice broken by the pure blissful feeling he was getting.

John continued with what he was doing, loving the taste of Randy's cock as he tasted the pre-cum leaking from its tip.

"John…" moaned Randy as he neared his climax. He grabbed John's head as if the world depended on it, guiding him up and down on his dick. "I'm gonna cummmmmm," he shouted, spilling his salty, sticky substance into his lover's mouth.

John swallowed most of the cum, but left some in his mouth as he proceeded to kiss his husband, letting him taste himself as he recovered from his bliss.

"Need you now, baby," Randy purred into John's ear once he regained some composure.

"Anything to please you," John replied, reaching in the drawer in the nightstand table and pulling out a bottle of lube. He squirted some and rubbed it around Randy's entrance, then his fingers.

He placed a finger in Randy's hole, gaining him a small wince from his lover. "I promise this will get better," he promised. "Much better."

He placed a second finger in and started to scissor Randy's opening, stretching the circumference while being cautious to the small painful noises Randy made.

"John, hurry up!" Randy begged.

"Hurry up with what, baby?" John replied mischievously, coating his dick with lube as he said this.

"Don't fucking play around with me!" Randy said. "You know exactly what the fuck I need you to hurry up with!"

"No, I don't," cooed John. "You haven't told me what you wanted."

"I want to wipe that smirk off your fucking face, you jackass," Randy threatened playfully.

"That's not helping your chances of getting what you want," John teased Randy by rubbing the tip of his dick about Randy's entrance, driving the other man almost to sexual insanity.

"JOHN FUCKING CENA! FUCK ME RIGHT NOW! FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME, JACKASS!"

"Well, damn," John said, positioning is dick. "No need to be a slut, Randy."

Randy couldn't contain his emotions once John slipped his huge dick inside his tight hole. Once the immediate pain subsided, he felt as if John belonged in him like that.

"God, John, move, please," he begged.

John was more than happy to comply. He pushed all the way, hiding away his cock in his lover, then pulled almost completely out slowly, allowing Randy to get used to the intrusion. Once he noticed Randy was ready for more, he started to move, making moderate thrusts into his lover.

The sounds emitting from Randy's mouth were reminiscent of a high-budget porn film as he was unable to keep his mouth shut with every thrust John made. There was no way to describe the immense pleasure he was feeling. Not that John was silent either; the phrases "So fucking tight!" and "Damn your ass is so hot!" and "fuck!" and "shit" were repeated constantly by the muscular man.

"So fucking good," John moaned as his pace increased. The bed was starting to creak with every increase of pace from John. Randy clenched the sheets with his hands and tried to keep sanity as he was being pounded into by his husband.

"God damn, I'm going to cum soon, baby," John warned. "Keep clenching my dick like that and it'll be over very soon!"

Randy grabbed a hold of his lover and pulled him down to kiss him. "Fuck, John, shoot already, because I'm so close!"

Both John and Randy passionately kissed each other as they both simultaneously met their climaxes, Randy exploding all over himself and John, and John letting go inside the caverns of Randy's backside. The two men collapsed beside each other, coated in sweat and sticky cum, completely drained of energy from their previous endeavor.

"Merry Christmas, John," Randy said, attempting to catch a breath.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Randy, I love you so fucking much," John snuggled his nose into his lover's, pulling the discarded comforter over the two of them.

Soon, they drifted off to sleep, marking the end of the fifth anniversary of their relationship…

…the fifth anniversary of when Randy was given something to look forward to on Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. THANKS FOR READING (:<strong>

**Please leave a review, and HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


End file.
